Marinette's Accident
by Aqua7KH
Summary: A lovely field trip to a water park. Everything was swell... Until Marinette's top fell off infront of the entire class. The poor girl is mortified and Adrien feels terrible for her. So Adrien gets an idea to help Marinette feel better... A very... 'Interesting' idea. One shot for now. Will turn this into a multi chapter fanfic eventually. Review please !


Hey guys Aqua7KH here! Thank you all for clicking on this nice little story. This is a one shot FOR NOW! I actually got the idea yesterday and I did a quick little dabble on it, so that's why the style of writing is much different than what you're used to. I may make this into an actual multi chapter fanfiction eventually, but I wanted to just post what I wrote last night! Without further ado, let's get into it~!

(the next chapter of Made for Each Other is coming as well so don't worry)

The day was bright and the water was chilly as Marinette and her class was treated to a field trip to a large water park in France. The class was excited for the trip all year, so to finally be able to go on said trip was very exciting for them.

Currently they were all waiting in line for a rather large water slide. The slide must have been twenty feet high and was very steep. Marinette was highly against going on it, but Alya dragged her on. She only complied to go because of the fact that Adrien was to be going on.

What she didn't expect however, was to be one of the first students on. Alya beat everyone in the class in line, so there were only a few people in front of the two.

Juleka went on… Then Max… Then Alya.

And now it was Marinette's turn.

It took a while for the girl to finally go on the slide, and that was a full ten minutes. Her peers were pressuring her to go on or get off, but the only reason why she went through with it was because Adrien was standing right behind her.

"You can do this Marinette!" He had said with a charming smile. And so be girl went on.

Marinette screamed the entire time, only calming down once she reached the bottom of the slide. She sat up on the bottom slide, a park attendant going to help her up.

But that's when she realized.

Her top had flown off her chest. Marinette didn't even realize it at first until she saw the attendants' red face and the fact that pink fabric was missing from her chest. Next she realized that literally the entire class was watching from above. The boys were completely silent, faces red. Nathanael practically fainted. Cholé and Sabrina was laughing.

"It's Marinette's boobs!" Cholé cried, tears falling down her face from laughing at the scene.

Marinette covered herself so tight with her arms that one would think her arms were going to go right through her chest. The instructor panicked, looking around. Thankfully he found the pink top and handed it to Marinette so she could put it back on. He shielded her with his jacket for a moment while Marinette scrambled to fix herself. Tikki watched from afar, hiding in a tree as she worriedly followed Marinette around. Considering it was weird to carry her purse around, Marinette had placed her purse in the park's locker room.

"Oh dear..." Tikki uttered worriedly. She flew over to Marinette and hid in her hair momentarily. "Don't worry! I'm sure after the trip everyone will forget about this!"

The trip was over and Marinette's accident was definitely not forgotten. It was the chat for the entire class or at least- Cholé made it that way. Many of the students were uncomfortable with talking about it, but Cholé brought it up every second she could, cracking up with her friend Sabrina about it. Cholé was also able to get some of the fellow classmates to chuckle, like Kim who wanted to support her. Many teased Marinette over the incident. Cholé especially. Some did it for 'innocent' fun. Others just because of how funny they thought it was. Marinette was mortified. Alya tried her best to support the girl. Marinette was practically dying in shame.

Adrien on the other hand, was perplexed but aggravated. He had to admit seeing Marinette's… Chest was something, but he didn't want to see it like that. Even if it was his first set of boobies. Seeing Marinette so mortified over the accident made Adrien very upset. So he got an idea.

It was during class. The teacher was outside the room for a moment. Suddenly Adrien and Nino stood up in class. Everyone looked at them, wondering what in the world they were doing. What happened next… Left them speechless.

Plagg was relaxing in Adrien's jacket when it happened. He was snoozing about in Adrien's pocket when he suddenly felt rapid movement in his shirt. Plagg woke up immediatly, rapidly scrambling in Adrien's shirt.

"Hey Adrien- what's going on what are you doing- OH NO-"

Adrien suddenly lifted up his shirt, revealing a red and black polka dot bra strapped to his chest. He spun around in it with a huge smile on his face. The next second later he sat down as if nothing happened. Nino did the same, although he looked as if he wanted to die right there where he was standing. As soon as he was done Nino slammed his face into the table.

Marinette and Alya were dazed and confused. Marinette had just seen Adrien in a ladybug bra. Her face was an unhealthy shade of red as she slammed her hand on her mouth. Alya tasted vomit in her mouth.

"Good morning class!" The teacher came, entering the room with a smile. "Today's lesson… Why is everyone quiet?" And so, no one ever dared speak of Marinette's accident or Adrien's…. 'Flash' ever again. Adrien also owed Nino fifty dollars.

and that is it guys! Thank you so much for reading. I apologize for the formatting, as I wrote this on my phone and it is just a quick little dabble. Hope you guys enjoyed! And if anyone wants to make a comic or something on this one shot go ahead... I think we all want to see Adrien in a ladybug bra.

Bye guys!


End file.
